


There's a cottage in the woods (Witches x Monsters AU)

by Ra_chelB



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, And between freddie and creature jim, Blood Drinking, Cottagecore, Disability, Disabled Character, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda?, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Blood, Multi, Muteness, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Not settled in a specific period of time, Nothing sexual will happen with the werewolves in their wolf form, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Service Dogs, Sign Language, They just all love each other - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: A weird quartet of travellers, made by a Witch boy, a curly Vampire and two Werewolf brothers, accidentally met a trio of Witches while wandering in the woods the night of Hallow's Eve. They found out the Witches live in a cozy cottage protected by an ancient creature and the travellers will soon be able to call it home.This is a collection of random episodes from my Witches x Monsters AU! It's all very fluffy and wholesome, just that. Infos about setting and characters in the 1st chapter!
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 43
Kudos: 47





	1. Characters infos

INFOS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS

The name of this AU, Witches x Monsters, comes from the main couples in the au that are all formed by a Witch and another kind of creature. 

Main couples: Johnica, Rogerique (aka DomTay), Brissie, Jimercury (platonic atm).

* * *

**The quartet of adventurers**

**Freddie (Witch):** Freddie is a male witch, very skilled spellcaster and alchemist, also a big crystal enthusiast. Male Witches are quite rare in this AU and despised even more than female Witches, they're seen as a huge disgrace and great prizes for Witch Hunters. He's proud of being a Witch tho, he's very flamboyant and always ready to protect his friends at all costs.

 **Brian (Vampire):** Brian used to be an astrophysics student and met Freddie thanks to common studies, but he didn't know Freddie was a Witch until he got turned into a Vampire and Freddie aided him.

It happened because of Mary, an old friend of Freddie's amd a Vampire herself. She didn't want to turn her friend Freddie into a Vampire and so chose Brian as her victim. What she didn't expect was for Freddie to turn her back and help Brian instead, ending up fleeing from the city when the Witch Hunt got diffused. 

Brian is not happy to be a vampire, he cares about other lives and is very sensible so he hates to kill in order to feed himself. Usually he feeds on animals caught by John and Roger, or borrows some blood from Freddie. As a vampire he doesn't have a reflection, is allergic to silver and can transform into a bat. Sun burns him, but he doesn't get on fire or immediately turns into dust, it's more of a slow and painful burn.

 **John (Werewolf):** John's family has been attacked by Werewolf when he was eleven and he's been the only one who miraculously survived, while also getting turned into a Werewolf. He got adopted by Roger's family, who was rival of the Werewolf who killed his family.

John is very quiet and has a sharp intelligence, when he's a wolf he likes to explore and sniff around trying to understand and he loves being rewarded for his good behaviour with scratches and treats. As human he's skilled in fixing things and likes to keep his mysterious attitude, but he's also very sensible and melancholic. 

**Roger (Werewolf):** born Werewolf in a family of Werewolves, Roger is very energic and loyal to his friends. As a wolf he's playful, loud and energic, traits that often mirror also in his human form. He's brave and strong, very protective of his friends and specially of John who's like a brother to him. He likes to annoy Brian for fun and always loves a laugh and a joke. 

The two Werewolves turn in their wolf shapes for five consecutive nights during the full moon, shapeshifting at dusk and at dawn without clothes (Brian and Freddie keep the clothes for them). As humans they don't have evident wolf traits like tail or ears, but they can grow sharp nails and they're quite hairy (tho Roger is blonde so it's less evident hahah). They have a very strong sense of smell and hearing and sometimes they stim with their hands to compensate the lack of their tail wagging! They are omnivorous with a big preferece for meat.

Brian and Freddie met John and Roger while both duos were trying to hide from Witch Hunters years ago and teamed up very well since the beginning.

* * *

**The cottage's original quartet**

**Dominique (Witch):** Dom is the most expert witch among the three girls and travelled a lot before meeting Chrissie first and Veronica later. She's a curse expert and potion brewer, with some hidden skills in necromancy.

She's the one who can tame Roger's temper and (since he immediately really liked her) he obeys much more to her than to his mates. She's a strong woman with a bit of a leader attitude and she's very protective. 

**Chrissie (Witch):** Chris is an animal charmer, is versatile in stars/moon related magic and she's the most skilled baker in the house. When Chrissie met Dominique the Witch Hunt in her town got worse and she suggested to move in a cottage hidden in the woods. She knew people feared that place, said to be haunted by dreadful monsters and unnamed horrors too scary even for Hunters. It worked and soon became friends with Jim (read later).

When the quartet of adventurers reached the woods and moved in with them, she got interested in Brian. She loves to exchange her knowledge about the stars with Brian's more scientific knowledge.

 **Veronica (Witch):** Ronnie is a healing witch, crystals expert and herbalist, takes care of the cottage's garden and library. She's always been shy and reserved, but things got worse when a Hunter found out that the teacher of the village was a Witch. Ronnie tried to escape in the woods but the Hunter got her, strangled her until she passed out and hung her as Hunters always did with Witches. Luckily Jim found and killed the Hunter and Dom and Chrissie managed to save Veronica before it was too late. Sadly her throat remained damaged and she's not able to speak anymore, but she also found two sisters in the other Witches. 

She communicates with a simple sign language and writing, and she suffers of ptsd because of her accident. John's presence will be really soothing for her anxiety, both while he's a wolf and as a human. 

**Jim (Creature of the Woods):** Jim is a huge mystery. Feared by the population and by Witch Hunters, he's actually very kind and welcoming towards the forest' animals and all the magical beings that show him gratitude and affection, like the Witches first and the travellers later. 

No one knows exactly who or _what_ he is, he seems to be made by stones, moss and wood held together by magic. He's shown a huge phisical strenght and seems to have magic powers that grow plants and move the woods at his will. The name Jim has been given by Dominique, but he seems to have a soft spot specially for Veronica probably because both can't talk. 

Jim emits sounds but he's unable to speak until Freddie will try to teach him a few words. Chrissie believes he's the result of some sort of magical experiment or curse, but her researches has been vain by far. He lives in the woods around the cottage, but no one has ever found his actual nest. He brings injured animals to the Witches to aid and likes their company a lot.


	2. Our guardian (Jimercury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the travellers in the forest, the three Witches invite them to their cottage. It's here that Freddie and his friends see Jim for the first time, and you know "the first impression always matters"! 
> 
> Slightly edited version of a drabble I already posted on Tumblr.

Freddie, Brian and the two wolves followed the three witches to their house, their invite to a cozy night in front of the fireplace and a good bowl of soup was already making all of them all fuzzy.

After a short walk under the moonlight they arrived in front of the cottage where the witches lived: it was a big house with two floors and a lovingly cured garden surrounded by the forest, there was enough space for at least a couple of families there and Freddie thought it looked like a perfect painting. 

It was then that they noticed two bright green eyes glowing in the woods, right next to the big cottage. 

A shiver ran down Freddie's spine and he clutched onto his crystal pendant, ready to cast a spell.

The creature growled and stomped closer, shaking the trees as he walked by, until it showed itself in front of the whole group, tall and massive, and gritted his teeth with another growl. Roger started barking at him, angry and loud, while John stayed back but was growling as well, ready to attack.

"Jim!" Dominique exclaimed happily and rushed to meet the creature, leaving the boys a bit stunned.

"Don't worry, they're with us." The witch, perfectly calm, raised a hand in front of the monster's face and he sniffed the air smelling the men and the wolves' scents. 

"Can you please allow us home?" Dom asked once more and Jim finally leaned his forehead against her hand, earning some soft caresses from the witch. Roger and John calmed down seeing that the creature was tamed and also Brian and Freddie relaxed.

"What... who is that?" Fred asked, getting closer to Dominique and looking at the creature in awe. 

"He's Jim, our house's guardian. He lives in the forest around here, we don't know exactly what kind of creature he is... but he's good, he protects us and the woods from Hunters and we take care of him in exchange, with food and some company." Dominique explained and slowly led Freddie's hand on Jim's head. 

Jim opened his eyes and stared directly in Freddie's. He felt his heart skipping a beat, they were the same color of a forest enlightened by the morning sun, huge and gentle, while his head was covered in a soft moss and he had flowers sprouting here and there on the cloak of grass that flowed from his shoulders. His body seemed made with stone and wood held together by magic, and Freddie thought that was the most unique and beautiful creature he's ever seen. 

He didn't resist the urge to hug Jim, even though he was as big as his arm, and smiled against his chest. The creature tilted his head glancing at Chrissie and she chuckled. 

"Now let's go in, shall we?" The long-haired Witch suggested with a kind smile. It wasn't easy for Freddie to leave the hug, but in the end he gave Jim a final wave and followed the others inside the house, walking next to the ladies with a huge grin on his face. 

"I really  _ really _ like your guardian, darlings!"


	3. Don't be scared (Johnica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are spending the evening at the witches' cottage, everyone seems to have a good time but Veronica, who's not used to deal with so many people. Tonight she'll learn there's no reason to be afraid.

Veronica handed the two men a cup of hot tea each and sat on the furthest corner of the sofa, curling up with her knees against her chest. 

Dominique sat right next to the Witch guy and kept chatting with him about their cottage and asking where the travellers came from, clearly pleased to have someone new at home. In the middle of the living room, Chrissie was giving some treats to the two wolves that completed the odd quartet they met in the woods, the blonde one jumping and barking in excitement while the brown one just sat still wagging his tail. 

_Roger_ and _John_ were their names and they were Werewolves, the witch guy told them earlier while introducing himself as Freddie and the tall vampire with curly hair as Brian.

Ronnie wasn't really excited to meet new people; she was fine with them not being humans (or worse: hunters), but it still made her uncomfortable. Especially because they were the first people she had met after her accident and she wasn't ready to deal with it. 

Lost in her trail of thoughts, she suddenly felt something warm and humid on her fingers. 

She winced and finally noticed who was trying to get her attention: the brown wolf ( _John_ , she remembered) was poking his snoot on her hand and let out a hot huff of air before staring directly at her.

His eyes were so kind, Ronnie noticed, of an indefinite shade of greenish grey that resembled the dark forests around the cottage. She wondered how he looked like as a human, if his eyes had the same kindness in them.

"Oh, he wants some headpats, the ruffian!" Freddie leaned forward and grinned at Veronica, who almost jumped in surprise. (Why was she being so tense?)

"It's ok, you can pet him." The witch boy nodded trying to reassure her. "He's definitely more quiet than Roger her- STOP CHEWING ON MY HAT YOU DOG!"

Freddie ended up yelling at the blonde wolf who was actually chewing his witch's hat and barked in response, almost as a challenge. The two started a lil scene that entertained also Brian, Chrissie and Dominique, with the latter apparently enjoying Roger's shenanigans a lot, but Ronnie was more interested in John who never left his eyes away from her and sat at her feet, his muzzle leaning on the sofa waiting for some head pats.

It was almost as if he knew her soul was tormented by the new hosts and he was trying to soothe her.

Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on John's head, sliding it through his fur. It was so soft, softer than she ever expected, and a rare smile began to bloom on her lips. 

John started to slowly wag his tail while she scratched his head and rubbed the back of his ears, the smile on her face growing as much as the happiness inside her chest. 

This wolf (Werewolf. _John_.) was giving her so much comfort simply with his kind eyes and his soothing presence, and she couldn't stop brushing her fingers through his soft mane. 

"Look at Johnny getting all the cuddles while we're not looking!" Brian laughed and broke the bubble that surrounded Veronica. She retreated her hand as if she got caught doing something bad and John let out a quiet whine, glaring at Brian for the interruption. 

"Of course he likes you, you're so quiet like him!" The vampire meant it as a compliment, but something else raised in Ronnie's guts, an uneasy feeling that made her throat ache and her eyes sting. She's always been quiet, not really a people person, but now she was facing the rough truth of not being _physically_ able to reply nor join their conversation, another reason she stayed aside. 

As soon as Dominique left her eyes from Roger and set them on Veronica she knew Brian had fucked up, and Chrissie realized the same soon after. They also cursed themselves for not telling about Veronica's condition sooner, to avoid things like this.

Too many eyes on her, Ronnie felt a strong nausea adding to her bad feelings and she rushed off the sofa, running to the bathroom and leaving her new and old friends stunned.

"Wait, what did I say?!" Brian winced trying to understand and Chrissie laid a hand on top of his cold one while Dominique cursed.

"Uhm… she is quiet and reserved, honestly, but also she can't talk." She explained. 

"Like… she's deaf?" The Vampire asked and Dom shook her head.

"No, only mute. She had an accident with a witch hunter a couple of years ago…"

Freddie let out a quiet curse, his hate for witch hunters boiling in his blood.

"We saved her last minute but the hanging rope and previously the hunter's hands had damaged her throat." Dominique finished her explanation and a cold silence fell down on all of them. "I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to embarrass her, you know..."

John muffled a low bark at his friends and then disappeared behind the sofa, walking towards the bathroom while he heard Chrissie's voice explaining how they tried to heal Veronica as much as they could and took her under their protection, Freddie and Brian quietly listening. 

Ronnie had rinsed her face but when she got out of the loo she heard the others still talking about her and so now she was curled up on the floor with her back leaning against the corridor's wall and her knees against her chest, a thick gloom gripping at her throat like the Hunter that almost killed her.

Suddenly she felt again a warm nose poking her hand and then John slid his muzzle under her arm, giving her a tender look and leaning his whole weight on her lap. 

She expected to be annoyed, but she wasn't. Instead she felt relieved of that new company, warm and soft on her lap.

John stayed with her for a while, her hands once again brushing his mane and giving him ear scratches while he swayed his tail back and forth on the floor, until she finally felt her dark thoughts sliding away. 

Almost as if he felt it, John stood up and gave her cheek a small lick before heading back to the living room where the others were talking about the house. Ronnie looked at him waiting for her in the corridor and finally she gave him a smile, following him to join their friends. 

"Veronica!" Chrissie noticed her first and rushed to hug her. Ronnie loved Chrissie's hugs, she was short and soft and always smelled like freshly baked cookies, making her a perfect hugger. 

The mute witch noticed Brian standing up so tall in the middle of the living room with a concerned look and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Veronica I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…" he apologised and she gave him a small nod before gesturing something to Chrissie.

"She said it's ok, apologies accepted!" The short witch translated and pulled Ronnie in the middle of the group where she got greeted by warm hugs and wagging tails.

The cottage felt again safe and welcoming, a bit more crowded but it was home again.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about their lives, Dom and Chrissie translated Ronnie's sign language and John never left her side on the sofa, soothing her anxiety and warming her heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next one will be about Roger and Dominique, with some side Johnica. I hope to bring you all the new chapter next week, meanwhile go check the latest chapter of Down in the Dungeons if you haven't already!


	4. This Full Moon is over (Rogerique, Johnica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter focuses more on Roger × Dominique and also on John × Veronica! They were born as separate chapters but at some point I ended up merging them, that's why it's so long. Consider it a Christmas present hahah I'll soon post a Johnica Xmas fic and then I plan to post the new chapter of Down in the Dungeons, but two more episodes of this fic are ready as well, just be a bit patient please!   
> These episodes are settled right after the last one and in the following week circa.
> 
> WARNINGS: Some sexual innuendos

The sun began to rise and all the birds around the cottage started chirping their usual melodies loud and clear. 

Dominique slowly opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't sleeping in her bed, but on the big sofa in the living room, cuddled against Chrissie. 

Of course, she remembered, they had visitors last night and chatted until they all fell asleep.

As soon as she stood up she felt something soft under her foot, something that groaned and moved. When she looked down there was a blonde boy curled up on the carpet. 

A  _ very naked _ blonde boy. 

"Uhh fuck you Brian." He gurgled half asleep and flipped Dominique the middle finger, much to her surprise.

"Hey!" She gave him a light kick, enough to wake him up completely.

He widened his big blue eyes realising she wasn't Brian but… one of the Witches from the previous night! And also that he was naked in front of a lady. 

They exchanged the most awkward of stares and Roger began stammering, his face completely red.

"I'm- I'm sorry, my clothes are in Freddie's bag! We don't transform with clothes, I… uh, John also will need his…"

He gestured towards Freddie, who was sleeping on an armchair and had a huge bag settled on the floor next to him. Brian was asleep behind the armchair, hiding from sunlight, while Chrissie was on the sofa next to…

A pillow hit Dominique's face all of a sudden, making her jump.

"What-?!"

Roger and Dom turned their heads to find John cuddled on Veronica's lap, her legs long on the sofa and the young man slowly waking up as he laid on top of her. He must have fallen asleep curled up on her legs as a wolf and now was naked as much as Roger.

Veronica has been the one who threw the pillow, she just woke up to find a naked, never seen before man on her legs and she couldn't scream, but it was clear that she was on the verge of a heart attack, petrified and as red as a tomato. 

Roger let out a nervous laugh as his fellow Werewolf confusedly rubbed his eyes.

"As I was saying, John needs his clothes too." 

\---*---

That morning's awakening ended up in laughter and some embarrassment and thankfully no one seemed to have gotten mad, except probably for Veronica who was quite shocked for the following couple of days. Days where John kept apologising for the accident, explaining to her about his transformation and promising that it wouldn't happen ever again. 

Ronnie accepted his apologies, but at first she felt more at ease with his wolf form than his human form, a bit because there was no language barrier and a bit because it wasn't easy for her to have a man so close to her after having been almost killed by the last man she met, even if John was always sweet and kind with her. 

The guys soon settled down in some of the extra rooms in the cottage, there was enough space for everyone and it was much better than sleeping in stinky inns or even outside.

In the meantime John watched as Roger and Dominique seemed to have already clicked so fast with each other, she was as radiant and extroverted as Roger and whenever Roger flirted playfully with her she played along with him. 

By his side, John's never been a people person and he often struggled to socialize, but something in his heart kept leading him to the mute Witch, his instincts telling him to protect her and ease her troubles.

But it wasn't easy to take her out of her shell.

"You have to be patient with Veronica…" One day Chrissie approached him as he sighed his way out of the library. 

"I'm afraid she hates me… am I being too nosy?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with discomfort. 

"No, no. She needs time to trust you, she's just still a bit scared of men but I can see you caught her interest." Chrissie winked at John and he felt his cheeks burning.

"She prefers me as a wolf, but we won't transform until next month…" He stammered while letting out his concern but the witch gave him a reassuring smile. 

"She does, and you helped her a lot as a wolf. Now you can show her she can be safe with you also as a human."

John smiled, ready to take that advice in his heart and put it into practice. 

"I will." 

It was Freddie's idea to learn the sign language all together to communicate with Veronica without having to always rely on Dom and Chrissie or on written support, and even if she didn't like to be at the centre of the attention she agreed, glad to see everyone was excited about it. 

A couple of hours a day, sitting in a circle in the library, they slowly learned the right movements for every word. 

After the latest lesson, John and Veronica were left alone in the library and she began reordering some notes about Dominique's hexes. 

"Veronica…" John asked for her attention and she sheepishly looked up at him, wondering what he was up to. She was still getting used to his presence as a human, but lately her discomfort for having him around was turning into a friendly cherishing and she had to admit to herself she found him also very charming.

Instead of talking, the Werewolf tried to use the signs he had learned, and even with some imperfections his message got delivered.

_ Can I keep you some company? Only if you want. _

Ronnie bloomed in a bright smile that made his heart flutter and she nodded, patting the chair next to her and inviting him to sit there. 

_ Thank you.  _ He motioned, sitting next to her. 

The man has always been quiet, but being with Veronica and observing her movements was opening a whole new world made of small gestures and silent caring. 

And, like in his wolf form, he didn't need words to show her he was by her side.

\---*---

Going slow and taking small steps wasn't in Dominique and Roger's nature.

After that first morning when she stepped on a naked and asleep Roger, the witch kept her eyes very locked on him and noticed how he seemed an energetic puppy also as a human. Noisy, curious, always expressing his thoughts out loud and rarely stopping to have a rest. Whenever he did it, he seemed a blonde cupid that came out from a painting, sleeping blissfully with his long lashes brushing his perfect cheekbones. 

Dom soon realised how much he usually listened to her more than his friends, which he loved to tease and joke with, and when he was a wolf his untamed energy turned magically into obedience at her simple word.

And he didn't seem intimidated by her, there was more like a respectful devotion, something that surprised Dominique endlessly. Every interaction between them was sparkling, as if they've been knowing each other for years. 

A few nights after his last transformation, Dominique found Roger in the living room by himself, looking out the window. 

"Hello." She greeted him and he seemed to glow up at her sight. 

"Hi!" 

"What are you looking at?" 

"Freddie is outside with Jim, I think he's trying to understand what are the glowing mushrooms on his cloak." He narrowed his eyes as Freddie was sniffing a glowing mushroom and Rog hoped he wasn't going to eat it.

"Oh, nice. I'm glad they're getting along, Jim deserves more company." 

She leaned against the window next to Roger and he shifted his gaze from outside the house to Dominique.

Just her sight turned a switch in Roger and anything else didn't matter anymore. Slowly, with a delicacy that seemed foreign to him, he moved a strand of her pitch black hair behind her ear to unveil her face better. 

Meeting his eyes, Dom discovered a beautiful blue sky that warmed her heart and caught her unprepared: he was enraptured by her dark eyes and dreaming of her, silently admiring her features.

"So you're not just a noisy bad boy, hm?" She gave him a playful look, but there was softness in her voice.

"I'm a wolf that likes strong ladies, just that." He grinned, his sharp teeth in contrast with the sweetness of his smile.

"Ronnie and Chrissie are strong too…"

"I don't doubt that, but I think you're more… more…"

"More?" Her eyes never left his, and they were like magnets that pulled him closer with a force he couldn't explain. It was like his brain had stopped. 

He had spent every day in the cottage around Dominique, blindly attracted by her sheer force. She had the right sharp reply to each of his jokes, flirts, actions, like a natural chemistry sparking between them, and now that the game had slowed down these sparkles were turning into flames, warm and brightening. 

"I don't know. More." He murmured, not even thinking about his words anymore. 

The Witch was aware of those sparks and flames as well, his energy had been amazing to tease and play with, joking with him, flirting back, they both loved it.

But Roger was like a wild creature, seemingly unsure of what to do with those flames. Dom wanted to prove he shouldn't be afraid of that fire.

She leaned forward and closed the distance between them, locking her lips with his and softly brushing her hand on his cheek, feeling his blonde hair through her fingers. 

He was hoping for it, but he didn't expect how strongly the effect of her kiss washed through him, the warmth of her flames enveloping him whole. He caught her into his arms and let himself deepen the kiss as she let out a pleased hum. 

The night was still young and after breaking the kiss Dominique decided to not let the fire extinguished, taking Roger's hand and guiding him in her room.

  
  


\---*---

It was quite late in the morning when Veronica woke up, emerging from her bedroom rubbing her eyes and looking sleepy. She walked towards the kettle and turned on the fire to warm up her usual cup of milk. 

Dom, Roger and John were in the kitchen having breakfast as well, while apparently Chrissie and Freddie were taking care of Brian.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Dominique greeted Ronnie with a grin. She's been quite enthusiastic this morning for a reason John was trying to understand while having his breakfast. Roger, by his side, seemed unable to tear his eyes off her… more than the usual, John mentally added. 

Veronica gave Dom an annoyed glare.

"What?" The brunette's smile faded, replaced by a confused frown.

Veronica rolled her eyes and then moved them from Dominique to Roger and vice versa, making Dominique's face turn completely red all of a sudden. John was observing everything while chewing his toast, quite amused. 

Ronnie unfolded her arms and gestured something that he couldn't understand yet -the boys only knew a few words in the sign language - but for Dominique it was as clear as the morning breeze.

_ Your room is next to mine, I heard everything. Didn't sleep. _

Dominique's face, if possible, became even more red and she tried to hide it with her raven hair. Roger was just confused.

"What happened?!" John asked directly to Veronica, even if he had a vague idea of what happened just because he knew Roger's behaviour very well and he smelled the brunette's scent on him.

Veronica's cheeks flushed a little like always when John talked with her, but tried to reply in the most explicit way just to embarrass both Roger and Dom even more and have her revenge. 

She grinned, pointing at both with her hands, then made a circle with her left thumb and index and repeatedly slid her right index into it. 

John almost choked on his toast and let out a loud laugh while Roger spit out his coffee, she couldn't have been more explicit than that.

"Ha! I knew it!" 

"What? How?!" Dominique cried and Roger blushed vividly, hiding his face in his hands for a moment. 

"I've sniffed your scent on Roger and vice versa, but wasn't sure about the rest because you're always together. This morning it was stronger and I made up my theory." John explained calmly but with a toothy grin painted on his face. 

"Cheeky bastard!" Roger whined.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. As long as you're happy I'm fine."

Veronica shook her head and sat at the table to sip her cup of milk, quite enjoying the show.

"At least I didn't hear you from my room, but guess not everyone had the same luck, right?" He gave Ronnie a pitiful look, figuring out the reason for the dark circles under her eyes.

"Ehm, no… she told me we didn't let her sleep, our rooms are next to each other's. Sorry, Vee." Dom bowed to her friend and the redhead witch nodded, accepting her apology. 

_ Maybe next time try to be more quiet. _ She gestured and Dom replied with a " _ sure" _ and a shy smile.

There was definitely going to be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rog and Dom: together! Now onto the others!   
> Next chapters will be about Chrissie and Brian, which is kinda an unexplored path for me but I'm liking what's coming out of it. Also you'll have a good dose of Vampire!Brian, how does it sound?   
> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting! 💖


	5. I'm warm and terrified (Brissie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on my fics for the Johnica Week (which is so close! omg-) and on the next chapter of Down in th Dungeons, here is a small chapter of this fic, this time with Brian and Chrissie!  
> It's my first time writing about them (except a few flashbacks in DitD) and I really liked it.  
> I hope you'll like it too! 
> 
> TW: Mention of blood, animal death (non graphic)

"Come on, Bri, it's already almost dead!" 

Chrissie heard Roger's thin voice chiming from the backyard while she was pottering around with the plan of making a new fertilizing potion. 

"I can't…!" Brian groaned and Freddie replied kindly "You can't always starve, Bri!" 

Chrissie walked out her lab's door and reached the boys in the shadows of the backyard, where Brian was carefully hiding from direct sunlight. 

He looked miserable and had something in his hands, while Freddie was sitting next to him and Roger was climbing a tree nearby.

"Everything ok, guys?" She asked, ducking her head to look at what Brian was holding. The vampire wasn't in a better state than the bird in his hands, who seemed already dead with his wings open and his fluffy chest barely rising up and down. 

"Brian refuses to eat once again!" Roger yelled from the tree where he was apparently trying to catch a squirrel.

Brian let out a deep sigh and shook his curly head.

"Care to explain?" Chrissie kneeled in front of the Vampire and stared at him. It wasn't easy for her to look directly at his face, she had found him very attractive since their first meeting and every time she was in front of his tall and slim figure her heart seemed to beat louder. There was something in his eyes that made her want to soothe his pain whatever it was and whisper him he wasn't alone, and his delicate manners made him even more interesting. 

"Bri needs to drink some blood, but I can't always borrow mine. He can drink just a little from me and it takes a while for me to recover! That's why he usually drinks it from animals, but it's always such a pain." Freddie explained, a bit tired. It was clear it wasn't the first time they were witnessing this pantomime and even if Freddie deeply loved Brian he was a bit tired of it. 

Chrissie nodded and carefully took the bird from Brian's hands. 

"Let me see…" She examined the animal and Freddie intervened again.

"It's better if the prey is alive or freshly dead. But Bri… doesn't like to kill." He eyed the Vampire, who covered his face and let out a pained moan. 

"I fucking hate this…" 

Chrissie felt a pang in her heart both for Brian and for the little creature in her hands. 

"Where did you find this bird?"

"Uhh Roger found it nearby, in the forest. Sometimes he and John go hunt in their Wolf form but today he just found it on the ground." 

"It wasn't flying and I swear  _ I didn't _ do anything." Roger added, appearing behind them. 

"Its wings are broken, I'm afraid it got hunted by a predator who forgot about it before eating it, maybe because of a scare…" She supposed.

"Are you doing a divination upon that bird?!" Freddie asked, widening his eyes.

"No, I just saw this happening many times around here, wildlife can be cruel and unpredictable. This bird is not going to fly anymore, it got badly hurt and I'm afraid by keeping it alive we're just making him suffer." Chrissie explained and locked her eyes with Brian's, who swallowed loudly.

"S-so…" It was always so hard to accept it, but at least this time killing that poor animal would've put a stop to its suffering and somehow it made Brian's own pain a little less sharp.

Chrissie closed her eyes, mumbled a prayer for the spirits of nature to take the innocent creature's soul with them, and with a quick but firm gesture she snapped its neck. 

"A life for another life, Brian. Don't make its sacrifice vain." 

The Vampire stared in her eyes and a couple of huge tears streamed down his sharp cheekbones, but he took the animal in his hands again and finally gave it a huge bite, diving his long canines in its chest. 

While drinking its blood Brian realised how hungry he was and finished his meal in a blink, his hunger taking over his regret as an ancient need emerging from his shadows. In less than a minute all that remained of the bird was an empty body covered in feathers.

Quite disgusted, Brian wiped off his mouth from a few bloodstains and handed the animal to Roger, who nonchalantly tossed it in the forest. There was not much for him to eat and he didn't like to dine on raw animals while he was human.

"You could be more respectful, Rog!" Freddie groaned and walked away bickering with the blonde probably trying to prevent him from making fun of Brian, and the Vampire remained alone with Chrissie.

"I'm sorry you had to see… this. It's disgusting." He apologised, hanging his head. He could feel the blood filling his own flesh and giving his white skin a light pink shade.

"I've seen many things, Brian, and I can tell you: you're not disgusting at all." Chrissie sat next to him, taking Freddie's spot, and placed a tiny, warm hand on his big and cold one. 

"I don't… I don't like being a Vampire, Chrissie, I don't want to harm others, I don't want to drink blood…" 

"I know. I can't imagine how hard it might be, but if there's anything I can do I'd love to help you." She gave him a smile while her heart was pounding in her chest.

Brian hesitated, thinking about a reply. Just listening to him was enough, honestly. His friends were always supportive of him, but they always tried just to cheer him up and make him change his mind; they were all content about their non-human nature, while he wanted _ -he needed- _ just to be heard. And he wanted to be human again, while he knew it was impossible.

"Could you-" he murmured and Chrissie looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Could you hug me? You're warm…" 

Without thinking it twice, Chrissie adjusted herself on his lap and hugged him tight; she was small and curvy, and Brian could feel her warmth sinking in his cold limbs and filling his chest. Her long cascade of hair smelled like Vanilla and he forgot for a moment that his flesh was dead and cold. 

He felt warm and loved, he felt alive, he felt human.

They stayed embraced for a while admiring the sunset until it disappeared swallowed by the forest, and then walked inside the cottage to join the others for dinner.


End file.
